Matthos Dalt
Matthos Dalt is the son of the previous Knight of the Lemonwood Ser Cedric Dalt and Larra Fowler. Matthos Dalt is the current Knight of the Lemonwood after his father passed in 372 AC. Appearance Matthos Dalt is known for his youthful appearance, sly grin and curly black hair. His olive skin shows the blood of the Rhoynar remains strong in House Dalt. When not dressed in his polished armor, Matthos is known for wearing expensive robes of silk. While dressed in his tournament armor, Matthos wears a purple cape with yellow lemons sprawled across it: designed to display the sigil of house Dalt. He also carries a round Dornish style shield bearing the sigil of House Dalt. Biography Biography: Ser Matthos Dalt was born in 353 AC to Ser Cedric Dalt and Larra Fowler. Both parents loved Matthos and spent plenty of time with their child. Eventually Cedric began to tell his son tales of great knights: the boy became obsessed with tales of great knights such as Arthur Dayne and Barristan Selmy. His favourite part of these stories, however was when his father would tell him he too would someday be a great knight. In 358 AC Quentyn Dalt would be born; Even to young Matthos it was clear Quentyn was frail, upon that day Matthos vowed to help protect his little brother. In 363 AC Matthos would travel with his father and Uncle Andrey to Yronwood for a visit. During this visit Matthos witnessed Andrey Dalt win the favour of House Yronwood through his display of skills. Eventually Andrey Dalt would be given the honour of being named a member of the King’s Guard: he became Ser Andrey the Violet. Matthos was amazed by his Uncles achievement and became determined to become a knight. For the next two years Matthos tried to convince Ser Cedric to take the boy on as a squire. His father however surprised Matthos: during a formulaic plea by the youth to be made a squire Ser Cedric revealed a secret that astonished the child. In 365 AC Matthos was made a squire of Ser Edric Dayne, the Sword of the Morning! At the age of twelve Matthos knew how important of a title Sword of the Morning was, Ser Edric became a hero to Matthos instantaneously. For the first time Matthos left Dorne to serve as Ser Edric’s squire in the tournament of Riverrun. Seeing the colourful banners and assembly of Knights filled Matthos with excitement: that day began Matthos Dalt’s love for tournaments. Matthos would serve Ser Edric loyally for the next few years: desiring as much praise from his hero as possible. During his stay with Ser Edric, Matthos would meet and befriend his fellow squire Vorian Sand. Initially Matthos was unsure of the child due to his improper birth but they eventually became friends. During this period of time Ser Edric taught Matthos how to use lance and a Shield in combat. 370 AC marked the start of the Second War of Reclamation, Matthos Dalt’s first experience with war happened during this period. He would follow Ser Edric Dayne and the armies of Dorne into the war. In 371 AC Matthos proved himself capable in battle; pleased with his performance Ser Edric would knight Matthos. That moment was Ser Matthos Dalt’s proudest, still remaining a high point of nostalgia. In 372 AC the Second War of Reclamation ended in the Iron Thrones defeat. Despite his best efforts Ser Matthos was unable to effect the outcome of the war. Upon his return to Lemonwood Matthos would learn that his father had been killed in the war. This led to a large period of mourning for the Knight. Matthos would eventually overcome this grief and re-emerge at the Tournament of Old Town in 373 AC. This moment began Ser Matthos Dalt’s career as a tourney Knight. With rumors of a royal wedding approaching Ser Matthos began training for his chance to prove himself. Finally the event would arrive in 375: Ser Matthos would arrive in King’s Landing confident in his abilities as a knight. Category:House Dalt Category:Dornish